Blue Lights and Sirens
by Cullens Incarcerated
Summary: Entry for the Cullens Incarcerated Contest. As the only woman on the Forks police force, Rosalie has a lot of frustration. Garrett is one of the causes, but he would love to be a cure, too. *contains a slash make-out scene and a hetero lemon* AH


"**Cullens Incarcerated Contest"**

**Story Title: **Blue Lights and Sirens

**Main Characters: **Rosalie/ Garrett

**Disclaimer: **All things _Twilight_ belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**To see other entries in the "Cullens Incarcerated" contest, please visit the profile: http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2163960**

**Thanks to my beta, **herinfiniteeyes.

**WARNING: This story contains a make out scene between two men, plus a full lemon between a man and a woman. Please do not read if you are under 18, or if you do not like slash.**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

I had a love/ hate relationship with the night shift.

On one hand, it's when the most exciting things happened. Fires. Robberies. Major drug busts from traffic stops. DUIs.

On the other hand, in Forks, Washington, those exciting things were few and far between. Even when they did happen, I was the last to know. I was the only woman on the force.

"912," my radio blared.

"912, go ahead dispatch," I grabbed my radio and responded.

"Rosalie, we have a signal forty-three at the Newton's store. Caller advised there's a white Toyota Camry parked on the far side of the parking lot."

"10-4, show me en route." As soon as the dispatcher described the vehicle, I knew exactly who it would be. At the next red light, I turned around and headed back to the Newton's store. I pulled into the lot and headed to the far end.

The white car was parked in the shadow between two light poles. The engine was running, the lights were off, and the windows were fogged. Just like every other fucking night I'd encountered this vehicle and its owner.

I was so glad the cold temperature had fogged the windows; I definitely didn't need another free show. I also didn't need another reminder that it'd been almost a year since I'd gotten laid.

I pulled up behind the Camry and turned on my lights. As they reflected blue and red off the fogged windows, I watched the shapes inside scrambling around. Well, one of the shapes. The other shape just calmly sat up in the seat.

I took a deep breath, got out of my patrol car, and approached the vehicle. I never knew who, or what, I'd see in this car, so I went slowly, giving the occupants plenty of time to get decent.

Before I even reached the car, the back window rolled down. I stepped up and shown my flashlight into the car.

"Rosalie! How are you?" Garrett Allen, another love/hate relationship in my life.

"Mr. Allen," I nodded in greeting. "Is there a problem?" Always keep it professional. I didn't want to see who his bitch was tonight, so I was stalling. I shuddered at the memory of the mayor's wife in this same backseat.

Unfortunately, it was my job to know. I shone the flashlight past Garrett.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Officer Hale." He was trying to hide his face, but at the same time making sure it didn't look like he was trying to hide. I shone the flashlight back to Garrett. The light caught his deep blue eyes and threw the sharp lines of his face in relief.

It was easy to see how he was able to have so many different partners.

"Mr. Allen, how many times have you been told not to park in public places?"

"Where else am I supposed to park, Rose? This is a parking lot."

"You know what I mean, and it's Officer Hale."

"Jasper and I weren't doing anything but talking," he said, flashing me a smile. That smile was enough to make my knees a little weak.

"In the backseat, without shirts, and with Jasper's jeans unzipped?"

"What do you _think_ we were doing?" He smirked at me and winked. And there was the line.

Garrett always started off polite and slightly sarcastic, but he inevitably crossed the line into flirting.

I have no false modesty; I know I'm a beautiful woman, so I'm used to being flirted with, and I could recognize it from the beginning. But I was in my police uniform, and I wasn't putting up with it. My uniform was a barrier, proof that I was more than a pretty face, nice body, and long blonde hair.

I thought my shapeless uniform and bulletproof vest hid my curves well.

I was abruptly tired. My body was telling me to join in with Garrett and Jasper's fun, but I was not interested in Garrett's flirty banter tonight. Not when I'd seen him with so many different partners of both sexes.

"It doesn't matter what I think you were doing. You both need to finish getting dressed and continue somewhere private, such as a house or hotel. Mr. Allen, if I see you out in public again doing anything even hinting at this type of activity, I'll arrest you for indecent exposure."

I turned on my heel and went back to my patrol car. I sat there as they finished getting dressed and got into the front. Garrett moved slowly, glancing back at my car a few times, but finally he got in and drove off.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to figure out what to do about him, but right now, my shift was almost over and then my weekend would begin.

**Garrett POV**

I had her schedule memorized: her off days, her routine while on the job. Rosalie Hale had been in every wet dream I'd had since I first saw her. She'd given me my very first traffic ticket the first day I'd moved to Forks. She continued to be the only person I couldn't charm out of his or her pants.

She thought the uniform hid her fuckhot curves, but I loved a woman in uniform. I loved teasing a woman in uniform even more; Rosalie teased back just as much as she was teased. Usually.

I didn't know what was wrong with her on Sunday night, but she'd just completely shut me down. I couldn't even get my dick back up later when we got to Jasper's apartment.

I wanted her in the backseat of my car so badly that I was instantly hard every time I thought of her. Some days I wanted to fuck Rosalie Hale so badly that I almost paid for a blonde pussy.

Jasper Whitlock's ass was almost as good. His hair was close to the same shade as Rosalie's and he was almost as beautiful. Almost as satisfying.

"Calm down, Jasper; it's fine." We were in the parking lot of Newton's again, and I had drug an extremely nervous Jasper into the backseat.

"No, Garrett, Officer Hale will catch us again. Why the hell did you bring us back here? Don't you remember what she said last time?"

"Is _that _what you're worried about? Rose wouldn't arrest me! She loves me. It was just an off night for her."

"She looked pretty on to me. Maybe we should just go somewhere else. I have a nice, big, comfortable bed," Jasper said. He punctuated his words by rubbing my thigh, getting closer to my crotch with each word. "My family would kill me if I was arrested for indecent exposure."

I pulled Jasper closer to me and then pulled his leg over my lap so that he was straddling me. The bulge in his pants showed none of his fear of discovery as it rubbed against my own straining cock.

"Rose would never arrest _you_ for indecent exposure," I said, running my lips up and down his neck. He shivered and pulled my mouth back to his. His hips rubbed against me, creating delicious friction, as our mouths fought each other.

This was why I loved fucking men: our primal need to dominate fueled the passion. It was always a surprise to see which one of us would end up on top.

I was feeling a little submissive, which is another reason I'd chosen Jasper. He could go either way—top or bottom—when I needed some good domination, and he was really trying for top tonight.

His tongue swept through my mouth and then retreated back. He was teasing, coaxing me to respond, and trying to get me to fight for dominance just like every other night we'd spent together. I touched his bottom lip with my tongue and retreated.

I kept my hands on his thighs, trying not to guide him to where I really wanted his attention.

He growled and shifted. I couldn't hold back my moan at the feeling of his jean-covered dick brushing mine. He grabbed my hands, laced our fingers together, and brought them up to pin them against the seat behind me. His attitude changed as he finally understood my mood, and I really wished for some rope, or maybe Rosalie's handcuffs.

My dick became even harder at the thought of Rosalie handcuffing me and jerking me off. I almost lost my submission, but remembered when Jasper took both of my hands in one of his. His free hand moved to my jeans and skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped them.

He finally pulled out my suffering dick and he wrapped his hand around the base. He slowly stroked up towards the tip, and my hips bucked involuntarily, moving his hand just a little.

Precum was leaking from my tip and Jasper's mouth was at my neck when the tap on the window came.

"Motherfucking cockblocker, not again!" I slammed my head against the seat behind me and Jasper let go of my hands and dick and jerked off my lap.

Yes, I knew she'd catch us, and I was planning on it. But we'd purposely come here early so I could take care of the blue balls she'd caused me last time.

"Open up Mr. Allen," her muffled voice called through the window.

My eyes were still closed and my semi-flaccid dick was still hanging out of my jeans when I reached over and pushed the window button.

"Mr. Allen, please step out of the car," she said, her voice slightly more husky than usual. I liked to think that maybe my dick had caused it, and I got harder. In spite of how erect I was, I started to try to stuff it back into my jeans, but another voice stopped me.

"She advised you to step out of the car, Mr. Allen. So step out of the car with your hands up right now," the new voice said. Shit. This voice was a man's voice, and it made my dick go completely limp. I was not expecting Rose to bring another officer.

I stepped out with my hands up and dick hanging down. The officer ordered me to turn around and place my hands on the car, and I had no choice but to do it. On the other side of my car, Rose had Jasper out and was talking to him. I tried to catch her eye but they were both ignoring me.

The male officer patted me down and took everything out of my jeans' pockets. Once he was done, he allowed me to turn back around, tuck my limp dick back into my jeans, and zip them up.

I was so disappointed. Rose ratted me out. I never thought she'd do it. I glanced back over to her and she was looking at me now. Her lips twitched a bit into a small smirk that pissed me off and turned me on at the same time.

"Okay Mr. Allen, please turn back around and put your hands together behind your back," the male officer said.

"Huh?"

"Turn around and put your hands together behind your back," the officer repeated himself. Shit, I was actually under arrest! Before I could think any further, I was slammed face first onto the trunk of my car, my hands were jerked behind me, and I was cuffed.

I didn't struggle because I knew what happened when people resisted the police. I'd watched plenty of _Cops_ since moving to Forks.

I was practically shoved into the backseat of the patrol car and the officer slammed the door. From the backseat I watched as my car was towed and Jasper got into Rosalie's backseat.

I avoided looking at the officer as he drove me to the station. I'd never seen him before and he was hot, but my dick seemed permanently soft. My night was ruined and I couldn't even enjoy a good eye-fucking. I still couldn't believe that bitch Rosalie had turned me in.

I was really pissed off by the time we reached the Forks City Jail. I had the money to bail myself out, but with this small town, I'd probably have to wait until morning anyway. A whole fucking night wasted in jail when I could be out…well, fucking.

At the jail, the officer pulled me from the backseat, keeping a firm grip on my arm. I'd expected the jail to be old and rundown, to match the rest of the town, but it was surprisingly clean and new.

The officer led me deep inside the building, finally leaving me at a waist-high counter. Behind the counter was a desk, a computer, and Tyler Crowley, one of the few in the town that I had no interest in fucking.

He nodded at my escort. "Officer Cullen," he said. His voice was scratchy and his nose was red and snotty. If he hadn't sneezed about then, I'd never have known he was sick. Snotty was his normal physical shape. He stuffed the dirty tissue back into his pocket.

If my dick hadn't already been soft, that would have killed it right then.

"Crowley, this is Garrett Allen. Officer Hale is the arresting officer and she'll be here in a little bit to do the paperwork. She had to escort another subject to his residence. Right now his only charge is indecent exposure," Officer Cullen said.

Cullen ushered me to the desk and Crowley sat in front of the computer. He went through what I assumed to be the standard booking procedures, asking me basic living situation, employment, and contact information questions.

He obviously knew of my reputation, because when he asked me the medical questions, he repeated the STD ones over and over. I had to answer five times that I was clean before he moved on to drug and alcohol stats.

I may have been close to a fucking whore, but I was a clean whore. I was tested regularly and always used a condom.

As the process dragged on, it became more obvious that Crowley was really sick and shouldn't have been at work. He actually fucking sneezed on me while he was fingerprinting me. He sprayed snot all over my hand, wiped his nose with his sleeve, and continued on to my next finger.

I was in the middle of gagging, trying to keep as far away from Crowley as possible, when Rosalie finally came in. Her ice blue eyes glanced at me and then to Crowley as he wiped his nose on his sleeve again. Her perfect lips lifted in a snarl and then her mask was back in place.

She walked past us to the desk, her ass swaying underneath her equipment-heavy belt. It was a nice distraction from the gross man rolling my fingertips in ink. He swayed a little and seemed like he was about to pass out, but he straightened and finally finished my prints. I needed some anti-bacterial shit or something, but all they gave me was soap and water.

I sat down in my former chair at the desk, scooting closer to Rosalie. Her muscles tensed, and her jaw locked shut, but she didn't move away or acknowledge me.

I studied her curves as she wrote, her upper body muscles shifting as she moved. Her uniform was tight cotton and her bulletproof vest hugged her tightly. I wanted to strip it off and watch her bound tits spring free.

My dick was hard and twitching again, and I had no way to adjust or hide it with my hands cuffed behind me, so I shifted to try to make it more obvious; no one else in the room was paying any attention to me, not even the recently returned Officer Cullen.

Rosalie glanced at me when I moved, and her eyes landed on my lap. She immediately looked away from my bulge, but started chewing on her bottom lip. She wasn't wearing any lipstick. My dick was suffering again while I imagined biting her naturally strawberry red lip while I thrust into her.

"Crowley? You okay there, man?" Rosalie and I both looked up to see Crowley with a sick look on his face. Officer Cullen reached toward him to see if he was okay, but Crowley swayed away from him.

"No," was Crowley's only response; he took off towards the main office. Seconds later we heard the sounds of him puking.

"Allen, come over here," Officer Cullen said. Oh, goody, it was time for the pat down. He turned me around, took hold of my cuffs, and ran his hands up and down my legs. He was very professional about it, but I couldn't help how my dick hardened once again when his hands roamed up the inside of my legs.

Rosalie watched us, her face as still and professional as always, but her jaw was clenched with tension. I wondered if I was getting to her at all. She was definitely bitchy, and that could mean that she needed to get laid, but she rarely showed any hint that she may be attracted to me.

Officer Cullen finished his pat down, completely ignoring my erect dick, and uncuffed me.

"Hale, please show Mr. Allen to his cell while I go check on Crowley," Officer Cullen said. Rose walked to a cabinet and pulled out an orange shirt and pants. Shit. Cullen went up front to the office, and Rosalie led me to the cell.

She threw the uniform at me. "Put these on and put your clothes in this bag. I'll be back once you're changed with a blanket and sheets. You'd better be dressed. I don't want to have to dress you myself." She locked me in the cell and slammed the outer door shut.

The cell was cold and dingy; obviously the remodeling hadn't reached this far. I hoped the damn uniform was at least clean; I'd gotten a rather large dose of Crowley's germs already. Once I was dressed, Rosalie stomped in, grabbed the bag of my clothes, dropped a sheet and blanket through the hole in the bars, and stomped away again.

I stretched out on the cot and propped my hands behind my head. The cell bars creaked and popped and the sounds of Rosalie's bitching got louder and echoed through the empty hallway.

"Damn it, Edward, that's not fair! I've worked my ass off just as hard as those motherfuckers. I deserve to be on the streets, covering my own fucking beat!" I sat up and moved closer to the outer door in order to hear Edward's softer voice.

"Calm down, Rosalie. I _know_ how hard you've worked, but the bottom line is, you're lowest on the totem pole, so they get to pick first. Crowley is too sick to be here, so you're stuck here on jail detail."

"Damn it!" Rosalie yelled and two sets of footsteps walked away.

All was silent again except for the noises of an old building. No amount of remodeling would fix those sounds. The hall lights were turned out and I could now see the red light on the security camera.

My dick had gone soft again, but I was still uncomfortable. My balls were whining from lack of love and my shaft was raw from rubbing against my jeans all night. The uniform pants weren't much better. It was one of the hazards of going commando.

I was trying to get comfortable on the thin-ass rubber mattress when the lights flickered in my cell. I knew it was supposed to storm sometime that night, but I didn't realize it'd gotten so late. There was a loud clap of thunder and the lights went out completely for a few moments and came back on.

The security camera's red light started blinking, but eventually it came back on, too. I sighed. It would have been nice to have some privacy. I wasn't shy, but not even I wanted to be caught jerking off on camera.

The outer door slammed open and Rosalie stomped down the hallway. Her blonde hair was sticking out of her bun, and her chest heaved with her heavy breathing. She sat the chair she carried underneath the camera and started taking off her duty belt.

"Need some help there, gorgeous?" I asked. I got up and walked closer to the cell bars. She flipped me off and continued to unsnap different pieces of her belt. "I can take that belt off real quick, I promise." God, her taking off just that one part of her uniform brought to mind all of my fantasies.

She set her belt on the floor and stepped up into the chair. Her pants stretched across her ass and my dick was back to attention and pointing to its goal. At least there was more room in these pants than in my jeans.

Her shoes were, unfortunately, not the sexy high heels of my fantasies, but steel-toed boots. Fortunately, they were very powerful and very sexy, and they seemed just right in my submissive mood.

She stretched up to the camera and moved wires and unplugged and plugged different cords. She obviously had no clue what the hell she was doing.

"Shit! Fuck! Motherfucking piece of shit camera!" I loved her dirty mouth.

Rosalie jumped down off the chair and stomped off back to the jail office, again, and I went back to my mattress. I was now in desperate need to take care of my blue balls. When I realized that Rose was my jailer for the rest of the night, and that the camera was apparently not working, I knew I was screwed.

For the next hour or so, Rosalie simply stuck her head in the door about once every fifteen minutes. I felt claustrophobic and started pacing my cell. I needed air. I needed water. I needed to get laid.

There was a louder clap of thunder and the lights flickered, died, and never came back on. Almost immediately, the outer door opened and Rosalie appeared with a flashlight. Her jaw was clenched very tightly, and her movements were stiff and jerky. She obviously needed some stress relief.

She flipped a switch on the wall and small lights in the floor and ceiling came on.

"Motherfucking generator," she muttered. She glanced at me and I smiled. She left again, only to return a minute later. She stomped directly to the chair without looking at me, sat down, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, are you my babysitter?" I smirked at her; she kept her eyes on the floor.

"If you'd been my babysitter when I was a kid, I might have encouraged my dad to date more," I tried again.

Rosalie continued to ignore me, but she lifted her hip and pulled a cloth from her back pocket. She reached down to her belt that was still on the floor and pulled something from it. In the low light I couldn't really tell what she was doing, but it seemed like she was polishing something. Maybe her gun?

"I might even have behaved for you. I love it when fuckhot women tell me what to do." Still no reaction from her. I moved as close to her as the bars would allow and leaned on the cell door.

From this close I could smell her light perfume. Rosalie always smelled fantastic: a very light fragrance with no alcoholic hints. My dick was slowly responding, reluctant to harden again with no relief. I looked at her for a long time, wanting to memorize her stunning body for the future.

I wanted to pound into her so badly. Take her from behind, on top, underneath; I wanted to fuck our way through the Kama Sutra. She just looked so tight and inviting and wild. I'd never seen her hair down, but it had to be long and soft, the perfect thing to grab while riding her.

Maybe if I fucked her, I could move on to a new obsession. This game was kind of getting old.

"Then again, I think I'd rather be naughty when it comes to you." That finally got a response from Rosalie.

She stood up so quickly that I was startled and jumped back from the bars. She grabbed the chair she'd been sitting on and stomped her way to the cell. She jerked the key from her pocket, opened the cell door, and set the chair down on the floor inside and up against the bars.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at the chair.

"Huh?" My body wouldn't respond to her command since my brain hadn't caught up to what was happening.

Rose clenched her teeth and spoke again, "I said, sit." Oh. She set her handheld radio on the floor, the volume turned up high.

"Yes, ma'am." I smirked at her and obeyed. I put my hands behind my head and stretched out my legs. I had no clue what was going on, but my abused dick and I really wanted to know.

He sprang to full attention when she swung her leg over me and nearly sat on him. My breath hitched because it felt so fucking good. My cock was happy because he was resting so close to where he wanted to be. Her cotton uniform pants allowed my dick to sit right in the hollow of her pussy: perfection.

Rosalie shifted, and I could tell she was a little uncomfortable because of the unforgiving bulletproof vest. She tried to bend over to reach me, but it wouldn't let her. She ran her hands up my arm, and leaned closer as they approached my hands, and brought her chest dangerously close to my mouth. I started to kiss her neck gently when the snick of the handcuffs on my hands snapped me out of my daze.

"What the hell Rose?" She'd cuffed my hands together outside the bars. I jerked on them a few times, but they were definitely snug.

"Shut the fuck up," she ground out through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and ground her hips into me, successfully shutting off any complaint I might have had. My dick was enjoying the friction, and was rock hard against her. Plus, I was excited to finally be handcuffed.

Rose's hands skimmed my arms back down to my chest and down over my ribs. She scooted closer on my lap, and I couldn't hold back my moan. Rosalie clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Damn it, I told you to shut the hell up," she growled in a hushed tone. "Do I have to gag you, too? If you make one more fucking sound, I swear to God I'll stop and leave you to your hand." I closed my eyes and nodded. She was so powerful and dominant; my body started automatically responding to her every order.

Her hands skimmed further down my ribs to the edge of my shirt. I shivered when her hands slipped under and touched my bare skin. My eyes popped open when they slipped beneath the elastic waist of my jail uniform. Her hands slid across my skin to my ass and she squeezed.

I felt the precum on my dick and looked down to see the wet spot already forming on my pants. Rosalie pulled my pants down and I lifted my ass so she could pull them all the way off. She stood up and let them fall to my ankles. My dick was hard and standing straight up.

She didn't look at me while she undressed. She quickly unbuttoned her uniform shirt, slipped it off her shoulders, and then unbuttoned her pants. There was nothing deliberately sexy about her actions, but my dick definitely reacted to her show.

She wiggled her hips and her tight pants slipped down, revealing red lacy boy shorts. She pulled her vest off, and my brain shut down again. She wore no bra underneath the bulletproof vest.

As soon as her tits were free, she shimmied off her boy shorts, and quickly straddled my lap again. She'd undressed quickly, but I still caught a glimpse of a nasty scar that ran from her left ribs, under her breast, and to her left nipple.

My dick was trapped between us, and she leaned in close again, more flexible now without the vest. She licked and kissed behind my ear, nibbling a little on my ear lobe. Her hips moved against me, and I felt her pussy rubbing my dick. I held back my moaning, not wanting to piss her off and end this.

I could hardly believe that Officer Rosalie Hale was really straddling me, her bare shaved pussy coating my aching dick in her juices. I wanted to be inside her so badly, but she continued to lick and suck up and down my neck.

I tried to turn my head to capture her mouth, but she only let me get as close as her cheek before she stopped me.

"No kissing on the mouth," she breathed out. Her voice was unsteady, and it was nice to know that I really was affecting her physically.

Rosalie stopped sucking on my ear to reach down to the floor and grab something. It was a condom.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I had a bad reputation, but I wondered just how long she'd been planning to seduce me if she had her own condom; it wasn't one of mine because I used a different brand.

"Do you really expect me to let you fuck me without some kind of protection? You may get tested every week or month or whatever, but who knows what kind of shit you've picked up since the last test. And some of it doesn't show up for a while." She deftly rolled it down my dick, stealing my breath and concentration. It I hadn't been handcuffed, I would have grabbed her right then and pounded into her.

After all the teasing and stroking, she finally lifted her hips and guided my dick into her. I almost lost my load because of how tight and warm she was. Her pussy took me in to my balls and she stopped, adjusting to my size. She kept her eyes closed, and her face relaxed a bit.

My fantasy vault was overloaded with images and feelings. I couldn't help but let her know a little of what she was doing to me.

"Damn it, Rose, you're so fucking tight," I whispered. She didn't say anything and didn't open her eyes, but she did finally start moving.

She braced her hands on my shoulders and moved up and down on my cock. She licked her lips and started rotating her hips a little. Her pussy muscles clenched harder around me, and she reached down to play with her clit. Damn it, that was my fucking job.

She started moving faster, and I could tell she was close to cumming. Shit, I was still enjoying myself, and she was almost finished. I was used to foreplay or blowjobs, or something more than straight fucking. I'd trained myself to last a while, enjoying the ride.

At this rate, Rosalie would get off and I'd still end up with blue balls. I tried to keep up, desperately wanting to cum while inside her. Her breathing got heavier and her heart rate sped up.

Her muscles clenched even tighter around my dick, bringing me really close to my own orgasm. My balls were tightening and I felt my shaft twitching in preparation; Rosalie let out a muffled whimper, exhaled loudly, and slumped down a little. I bucked my hips a few times, trying to get my release, but Rosalie wasn't helping.

She stood up and got off my lap.

"Wait, no, don't fucking do this to me, again, Rosalie!"

She turned her back to me and got dressed. Even while getting dressed she was hot. And now I wanted to know about that scar. Damn it, I'd hoped that once I'd fucked her I'd be done with her.

Once she was dressed, she walked out of the cell, locked me back in and took off the cuffs.

"I'll leave you alone with your hand," she said before she left once again.

Shit. At least the camera wasn't working.


End file.
